This invention relates to an occupant protective system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an occupant protective system adapted to protect occupants even when the shock upon crash of an automotive vehicle is very large.
As an occupant protective system of this kind, a system is conventionally known, which has air bag devices provided for the driver's seat and the assistant driver's seat of an automotive vehicle, respectively, each of the air bag devices comprising an acceleration sensor for detecting shock upon crash of the vehicle, an inflator (gas generator) which generates a gas in response to a signal indicative of the detected acceleration supplied from the acceleration sensor, and an air bag which is inflated by the gas.
According to this known system, when the vehicle receives shock upon crash thereof, for example, the signal indicative of the detected acceleration is supplied to the inflator, and a squib in the inflator is ignited to generate a nitrogen gas to thereby inflate the air bag, whereby the occupant is protected from hitting against the steering wheel or the windshield.
However, in this occupant protective system, the air bag device provided for the assistant driver's seat is adapted not to operate if there is no occupant in the assistant driver's seat when the vehicle receives shock upon crash thereof etc.